Father Knows Best
by Liellana
Summary: It's Time for 'The Talk,' and who else is going to give it besides Norman? After a devastating loss to Drew in Petalburg's pokemon contest, May is disappointed, and her father thinks it's time for Legendary Father Daughter Talking Thing.


Father Knows Best

"Drew, shut it, I've had it with you."

May glared at the emerald-eyed boy, who was previously talking about how how oh-so-great he was at the previous contest they entered. Unfortunately, the contest just happened to be in Petalburg City, May's hometown, and it was the first time her father watched her battle live and in action. But the green-haired coordinator had knocked out her Beautifly with his Masquerain.

"You're Beautifly's already completed it's training. The _coordinator _needs a lot of training to do before she's conside-"

"Alright Drew, I get it! I can't be as good as you, I will never be. We all know that, don't we?" May asked, tears streaming down her eyes. When Drew didn't answer, she gripped the end his jacket angrily. "Well? Don't we?" She shook him slightly, but he didn't respond, his face remained blank.

She fell to the ground, unable to take the insults anymore. She fell to the ground, at the end of his shoes. "This is where I belong, don't I? Below you, below everyone! Sue me for not being perfect!"

"May, stand up."

"No! I've had it with you and your insults! If you're so high and mighty, why bother with a rookie coordinator like me? Just, make Harley your rival or something, 'cause I'm done with you."

And with those final words, May stood up, wiped her tears, and ran back to her house. It was time to go home. Maybe it was time to quit coordinating for good. But what hurt the most, was that, she ran. . . but he didn't follow. He just stood there, uncaring, selfish, and full of himself.

Rain had started to pour from the clouds, splashing on her face. It looked as if she wasn't crying anymore, it was simply the rain that poured on her pale face. Rain. It was like the sky was crying along with her.

She made her way to her house and up the stairs, a small trail of water in her path. She could hear her brother's cries saying "May, it's okay" but it's not. She had failed again, failed to impress her rival.

"May, someone's at the door!" Max called. May's eyes widened, but buried her face in the pillow, ignoring the fact that her whole body was wet. _'So he did follow.'_

"I don't care who it is, but if it's Drew, I'd rather he leave!" she shouted, hoping that the green-haired coordinator would just leave her alone. If he can't stop insulting her, the least he could do was let her be.

"May! That isn't very nice! He ran in the rain looking for you!" May heard her mother call.

"Well, I ran out of the rain running away from him!"

"I'm really sorry Drew, but May isn't really in the best of moods. Why don't you stay for a while and dry off?"

"It's okay Ms. Maple. I'll just come back when she's better."

"Are you sure you don't want to dry off first? You might catch a cold."

"No, it's okay. I rarely catch colds. Goodbye."

"May?"

"Go away Dad, I'm not in the mood."

"May, it's time we had 'The Talk.'"

"I don't think now's the right time, Dad."

"Unfortunately young lady, now's the perfect time," Norman said, sitting at the edge of May's bed. "You better change out of those wet clothes."

"Later."

"Now, let's see. What happened today?" Norman started.

"I lost a contest," May answered, her voice bitter.

"So, why'd you lose?" Norman knew where this conversation was going, unlike his clueless daughter.

"I lost to a green-haired jerk, and what does that have to do with the talk?"

"Darling, it has everything to do with the talk," Norman said, slightly smirking.

"Isn't the talk about boys and choosing the right one?"

"Yes, it is."

"What does losing my contest to Drew have to do with the talk."

"Everything."

"It's not about boys!"

"I'm getting to that May. Now, do you like someone?"

"No."

"May, I'm your father, it's fine if you like someone. I promise I won't get mad," Norman said.

"Can we skip that please?" May whined, looking up at her father.

"Sure, for now. You know, last month, when you were still traveling with Ash and Brock," May stared at her father, not knowing where he was getting at with 'The Talk. "Where'd you get all those roses?" Norman pointed to the vase of roses in the bedside table.

May blushed, her face scarlet. _'How'd he know? Calm down, maybe it's normal.'_

"Um. . . someone. . . gavethemtome." The answer came fast unlike the question. Unfortunately for May, her father understood.

"Who gave them to you? Is it a boy?" Norman asked slyly.

"Um. . . yeah, I guess."

"Is he gay?"

"What? No, No! He isn't gay!"

"You said 'I guess.' Never mind. Anyway, who gave it to you?"

"It's for my Beautifly." She stared at her wet pillow, filled with rainwater and tears.

"Is it someone I know?" Nod. "Is it a coordinator?" Nod. "Is it Drew?"

'_How'd he figure out that fast?'_

May nodded once more.

"May, he's a nice boy. He criticizes you, but you really do need it." May glared at her father slightly, who flinched. "Not what you think. Anyway, May, the boy likes you. A lot. I can see it in his eyes. You would never have gotten this far without his help. Wouldn't it be a little weird if it was Ash who gave you constructive criticism?"

"I guess it'll be weird."

"Exactly. But May, I'm talking about other stuff. Drew really likes you. Loves you even. If you're not so dense and hard-headed like your mother. . ." May glared at her father again. "Hey, I'm telling the truth!" Norman held his hands up defensively. "I swear, she didn't notice a thing when I courted her."

"You're saying. . . Drew's courting me?"

"Yep, and I completely agree! I like that boy May. He reminds me of myself when I was a young boy. I think he'll give you what you need the most."

"What?"

"Love. Now go out of the rain and find him, Like your mother did when your grandfather gave her the talk." Norman laughed, "Ah, memories."

"Thanks Dad!" May rushed out of her room and out the door, where the rain was still pouring. She could faintly hear her mother call, "When Drew gets here, invite him to dinner!"

She almost laughed. Was she the only one who was oblivious to Drew? But, then, she still couldn't believe what she heard. And where the heck was she going to find Drew?

But she kept running. A turn here, a turn there. No sign of him. May sighed, and removed her bandana. Like she still needed it, she was wet all over. She went to a nearby building-which coincidentally was the pokemon contest arena- and slumped. Why did she even run out like that?

Could it be. . . she liked Drew? May could feel her cheeks burning up. No, no of course not. He's just a rival, that's all.

"Yeah, right. I'm a rival, that's all there is, right?"

May looked up. Great, now he was a mind-reader.

"I'm not a mind reader."

Right, sure, she'll believe that, WHY NOT?

"You're just easy to predict."

Great, he's a future teller.

"I'm not a future teller!"

"Then what are you?"

Drew's emerald eyes widened. What was he in May's life? A rival, sure, why not. A critic, maybe? A friend? Close, but no. . . Then what was he to May.

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. I'm nothing in you're life, except maybe a piece of trash. Bye May."

May wanted to tell him to stop. To tell him that, it's fine even if he wasn't important. But she couldn't. She couldn't face him.

"But before I go. . ." May raised her head slightly, not looking at the boy. "I have a favor to ask." May nodded, uncaring. "You're not going to know what it is right?" May nodded once more. "Whatever."

She felt his hand on her neck, then on her chin. He lifted her head slightly, forcing her to look at him. And she saw it. His stunning emerald orbs. She felt as though he was staring in her very soul, judging her, perhaps. But no, he wasn't. It took all of Drew's courage to press his lips onto hers.

May's eyes widened. Her father was right. He had feelings for her. . . and it all became quite clear.

"Thanks May."

And with those final words, he turned on his heel and began to walk away. May gasped slightly, ran to him, and hugged the boy from behind. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."


End file.
